Luck of the Irish
by CeriseLime
Summary: Alyssa Hummel is just a quiet British girl who is given a new start to life in Lima, Ohio with her cousin Kurt and Uncle. Alyssa is far from the once vibrant little girl she used to be; she has caved in and has become a shy 16 year old. Can she find her voice again with the help of some new friends and a sweet Irish boy who gave her luck and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot:**

_Alyssa Hummel is just a quiet British girl who is given a new start living in Lima, Ohio with her cousin Kurt and Uncle. Alyssa is far from the once vibrant little girl she used to be; she has caved in and has become shy. Can she find her voice again with the help of some new friends and a sweet Irish boy who gave her luck and love?_

**A/N: **

_I've recently become obsessed with Damian McGinty (Rory) from Glee (I was already obsessed with Glee) and I decided to write a little fanfic about him and an OC. I do realize that there is a lot of pushing for Sugar and Rory, but as much as I like them as a couple, I don't really think Sugar fits in with Glee and definitely not with this story. Just my opinion, don't shoot me for it! Note – when Alyssa is speaking, do your best to imagine her having a British accent. Just to add more affect. :P_

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own Glee, nor and of the cast members or characters except Alyssa and her story. I really wish I could be Alyssa though…_

**XXX**

**Alyssa POV:**

The dewy-eyed faces of my friends and family smile as they bid me farewell. Most of them keep asking me to keep in touch and keep reminding me that they are always available to talk. Only my dad remains quiet throughout it all. We never talk much anyways. Ever since my mum walked out on us, we have sort of come to a silent agreement. I make my way through all the tight hugs and tears farewell until my Dad is the only one left. I smile at him. "Come here darling," he says, opening his arms out to me. I gladly enter his bear hug. His arms wrap around me like a warm cocoon, and I feel safe.

It's bittersweet when he finally lets go. I feel unprotected, vulnerable, like I am about to be attacked. Moving to Ohio is my decision though, not his so I have to act like I want to. I can't let my fear of leaving behind everything I know show on my face. This goodbye is already hard enough to complete. "Now, you know you can come home anytime you want to. My door is always open-" The tears begin to roll down my dad's cheeks. "Dad, don't worry, I'll be fine. It'll be great living with Uncle Burt and Kurt. Don't worry!" I say, fighting to keep my voice under control and to stop from bursting into tears myself.

Dad simply nods. Retrieving a rather worn tissue from his coat pocket, he blows his nose rather loudly into it. I know he is my dad because the damp weather always seemed to make him ill. I don't have a single memory of him where he doesn't have a cold, cough or some sort of ailment.

The announcer tells me it is time to board my plane. Not wanting to drag out the pain of letting go of my life here any longer, I take a step back. I smile back to my friends, hoping to offer some sort of support to them. I pick up my only carry-on item, a small shoulder bag that has my iPod and a few other essentials in it such as my passport. I turn one final time to wave a somber goodbye, before walking away from my life into a new one.

I hand the smiling, plasticized boarding attendant my passport and papers, before setting off to the plane. I briskly walk across the tarmac and feel the bitter October wind bite my ears and sting my face. Tugging my coat around me more securely, I pick up the pace and jog up the stairs to the plane. The flight attendant barely takes a fleeting glance at my passport before allowing me to move down the plane. I note the various assortments of different characters; a family with small children here, a frowning businessman marked with stress lines there. It's like the plane is an extremely random box of celebrations' chocolate.

I slip quietly into a window seat and take to staring observantly out the window into the drizzly world I am leaving behind. Dried ran marks splatter the window like a Jackson Pollock painting; random yet beautiful. Dark trees and a gray tarmac covered land stare back at me. Everything seems gray and dark in England. It feels like the sun never shines, the sky overhead is always cloud covered and white. I know that I will miss the days of constant rain. It was the one thing that I could always count on, and it always helped refresh me, even after a particularly tough day at school. Closing my eyes to separate myself from the world that I'm leaving behind, I let my mind slip into a flashback, the last memory that I have of spending time with Kurt.

_I feel my arms elongate, stretching as I reach forward. My hand grips firmly around the cold metal bar. I swing my left arm forward to hang next to my right arm. I reach my right arm forward again, trying to stretch just far enough to swing my body forward again. Suddenly a voice breaks my tight concentration. "Hey, hurry up, you're taking forever!" The kid behind me whined. I turned to stick my tongue out at him, before continuing to reach for the next bar. Just as my fingers had begun to touch the cold metal, I felt a shove from behind._

_Quickly loosing my grip in my left hand, I fell forward, landing on my right wrist. Pain shot up through my arm. I yelled out. The tears had begun to flow in sobs before Kurt had even managed to run over. He yelled at the kid who had shoved me while I sat on the mulch-covered floor nursing my sore wrist. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? That's my cousin you pushed over!" If I hadn't been crying so much I would of giggled because it was funny when Kurt got mad._

_The kid stood his ground. "Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it? You're just a wimp! Go back to your girly games!" He yelled back. I gasped at what he said. Kurt stopped in his tracks. His eyes began to water, and I could sense he was about to burst into tears much as my own. I stood up, brushing the mulch from my legs, and stomped over to the boy. "Who do you think you are? No one talks to my cousin like that!" I yelled pushing him over with my good arm. _

_He crawled back and then ran away, screaming a last insult at us. "You're both weird!" I ignored his remark and walked over to Kurt. "Are you Ok?" I asked timidly. "Yeah, thanks Aly." He said, although the look on his face said different. I felt glum as I watched him walk away, wishing I could do more to comfort him._

The flashback ends bitter sweetly, and I feel like I want to smile at the remembrance of simpler times and cry for the conflicts that still haunt me. I just let my eyes slide shut as the plane takes off towards the heavens. I find peace in sleep, able to ignore the commotions of the people around me; I sleep out the plane journey.

**XXX**

I stand awkwardly next to my Uncle Burt as he clambers around with my bag at the baggage claim. "I can-" I begin to offer again, but once more he cuts me off. "No, really, it's no trouble." He says. I try to look elsewhere as he fumbles around with the handle, before we set off to where he has parked the car. We don't speak while we walk, navigating our way through the intricate building towards the exit and car park.

We finally make it to a silver car, and I slip silently into the passenger seat as Uncle Burt shoves my bag into the boot. A few moments pass before he joins me and starts the car. As we exit the car park, he tries to make small talk. "So how's school Alyssa?" He asks brightly. "Fine." I mumble. He tries to hide it, but I can hear him sigh quietly. "Kurt's excited to see you. You were what, eight and ten, when you last saw each other? He's eighteen now. You've both grown up so fast. Oh, yeah, he wanted me to ask you if you had any interest in singing?" he looks at me with a nostalgic smile.

I feel a rush of guilt as I remember that last time I showed an interest in singing. "Um, I used to." I say noncommittally. He smiles at me again. "It's just because Kurt's part of this Glee club, and they sing at competitions and stuff, and well, he was wondering if you'd be interested in joining." I feel more embarrassment as the memory grows stronger, burning in my cheeks and heart. "That's a really nice offer, I just don't know if I'm ready to sing again yet." I say, feeling guilty at turning down his offer. He is genuinely trying to be nice to me, and I can barely say anything back. We enter silence for the rest of the car journey.

I take a chance to soak in the new surroundings. Blue spreads across the sky from horizon to horizon. The sun shines like a giant spotlight down on this place, lighting it up and me with it. The trees and buildings seem fuller and brighter with more colours plastered on the land. It feels like the black and white pictures I have known for so long have been replaced with full-coloured photos, but I don't feel any happier.

I spend so long absorbing the surroundings that I barely notice the car pulling up into the driveway. I swing my bag over my shoulder and step out into the front yard. The door opens to reveal the Kurt I once knew aged eight years on standing in the doorway. He smiles gleefully at me, like I just made his day. I smile back at him, still remembering the last day we spent together.

My Uncle pulls my bag round the car to join me, and motions for me to make my way inside. I walk up the small pathway to the door, and straight into the open arms of an ecstatic Kurt. "Oh, it's been ages! How are you?" he says, releasing me from yet another hug. "Fine, kind of tired actually." I say stifling a yawn. "Kurt, why don't you show Alyssa to her room so she can get settled?" Uncle Burt says, dumping my bag in the foyer. I smile at him, "Thanks Uncle, it's really nice of you taking me in and everything." I say, making an effort to be nicer to him after all he's done for me. "Don't mention it." He says before disappearing towards the television.

I make a grab for my bag before Kurt can make me feel awkward while he struggles with it. Motioning to Kurt to lead the way, I follow on as he makes his way through the house to my new room. Opening my door, I take it in. The walls are a shade of bright slight pinky-purple, and my floor is made up of dark wood. The covers on my bed are dark purple, and I have a small white chest of drawers underneath the single window in my room. It looks fairly cozy, and I know that this room will become my little niche in this house, my own space. "My room's just next to yours and the bathroom is down the hall and to the right. I should probably leave you to get settled in, so bye." Kurt says before leaving and closing his door. I push my door closed, and lay my suitcase on the floor, dumping my bag on my bed. "Time to make this room mine." I say with a smile.

**XXX**

The moon shines its dim silver light through my window. I sit bored on my bed. Thinking over all the previous events of today my mind sticks on one topic of previous conversation, my singing and whether or not I should join this Glee club with Kurt. My eyes linger on my iPod, and before I realize my actions, one of my favorite songs is playing, and I'm already humming along to the tune. Perking my ears I listen to see if anyone else is nearby who could hear me. Hearing no one, I allow my heart to be sung out.

**Kurt's POV:**

I wander up the stairs slowly. Reaching the top step, music breaks my ears. _Must be Aly's. _I think nonchalantly, and wander down the hallway until I'm just about to pass Alyssa's door. The sound of her voice makes me freeze in my place. Her singing is beautiful, sweet and very British which adds a nice tone to it. I simply listen in awe.

_Oh, oh, starry eyed_

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

_Handle bars, and then I let go_

_Let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out_

_My heart and get a new one_

_Next thing, we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody knows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_So we burst into colors_

_Colors and carousels_

_Fall head first_

_Like paper planes and playground games_

_Next thing, we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody knows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Next thing we're touching_

_Hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody knows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody knows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes_

I don't dare let my breathing rise above a whisper, fearing that she might hear me and stop. A broad smile is wiped across my face, even as the song comes to its end. A plan is formulating in my mind. I don't need to others to hear her voice; I just know that I've found the newest member of the Glee club.

**XXX**

**A/N:**

So what did you guys think? I do have rough idea of where this is going to end up, sorta… We will get to some more interesting stuff later, just gotta set the story off. Constructive criticism is appreciated! CL


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

I have like a mountain of free time as it's Easter Break (I really should be revising…) and so I've actually been good and planned out the next three chapters so I just have to type them up. :3 Listening to Glee songs as I type is the best. Still obsessed with Damian McGinty. Why does he have to be so amazingly good looking?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Glee or any of the characters except my own invented ones… Does anyone else wish that they could work on Glee?

**XXX**

_Beep… Beep… Beep… _My hand reaches out from underneath the security of my purple duvet to fumble around for my bloody alarm clock. I slam it down on the chest of drawers to make the annoying ringing stop. A groan escapes my lips and I kick my duvet down to the foot of my bed. It's six in the very crisp morning. I swing round to jump onto my feet; cold shivers parading down my spine as my skin comes into contact with the cold wood.

Slightly wavering on my feet, I dive to my chest of drawers and pull out my outfit. It consists of a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below my elbows. Pulling the outfit together, I admire myself in the small mirror next to my alarm. I slip on a pair of navy ballet pumps with a small leather bow tie on the front. My reflection twirls happily in the mirror. I turn and dash out the door and down the hallway to reach the bathroom before Kurt.

I find my hairbrush and makeup bag sitting comfortably on the counter-slash-sink. Running my hairbrush through my slightly curly brown hair, I untangle it and remove the frizz gathered from a nasty bed-head. I carefully place my hairbrush back down next to my make up bag, and unzip the small bag with a Union Jack on it. I apply a thin layer of silver eye shadow, and scrub my lips with a bubblegum flavoured lip scrub, before licking the pink sugar away. Smiling for a final time at my reflection, I pop merrily out of the door and practically skip downstairs.

I nearly knock Kurt over as I turn a corner to go downstairs and eat some breakfast. "Oh, you look quite bubbly this morning. Surely you can't be this excited for school?" he asks, raising a questioning eyebrow at my bubbly persona. I chuckle slightly at how out of place my happiness appears to him, "No, I'm just excited, I get to start all over again. I can be whoever I want to be. I'm not chained by people's opinion of me to a reputation that I hate. I'm just looking forward to be different." I explain to him. He laughs at how such a trivial notion has made such a monumental change to my personality. "You should be happy. Anyway, I'm driving us to school today, so I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes?" he replies. I nod before continuing down the stairs.

**XXX**

I let my eyes gaze rather intently out the window as Kurt drives down the highway to McKinley High School. The radio isn't on, Kurt having mumbled something about bad reception. "So… Um, Aly? I don't know if my dad mentioned anything to you about a Glee club yesterday?" he breaks the silence that fills the car like a lead coating. I turn my attentions from the passing surroundings back to him. "Um, yeah he did. He said you went to do like competitions and stuff." I say back, hoping to weasel out of another confrontation about joining this club. _Why is it so important to them anyways?_ I think ponderingly.

Kurt smiles as I mention briefly of what I know about this club. "Yeah, something like that. I was just wondering, since I know when we were kids we sang a lot, if you would consider joining?" he says, glancing at me fleetingly to read the expression on my face. I don't quite know how to reply without hurting his feelings. Kurt and his dad are being so nice to me, what with allowing me to stay with them and enrolling me in school and everything, I feel like I should oblige to whatever they request, but I just can't do this. "I don't know Kurt. It's been a long time, I'm probably not even any good any more." I say, skirting around the real answer that I'm giving him, a big fat no.

Kurt doesn't speak again for the rest of the car journey. He pulls into the car park, and before I can recollect moving, he's leading me to my locker. "Here's the combo: 22, 6, 15. Can you remember that? Write it on your hand, that's what I did when I first came here." He says quickly and a smile back and nod understandingly at what he is saying. "Let's just look at your schedule," he says, opening a sheet of paper that I'm sure will become my lifeline around this place, "Ah, you have homeroom in Room 3L. I'll walk you there, Blaine's got homeroom there as well." He says smiling like he is recounting a bright memory.

I don't want to seem nosy, but I can't keep myself from questioning. "Um, who's Blaine?" I ask as politely as possible. "Oh, he's my boyfriend, a real sweetheart. You'll get along with him fine." He says gleaming. I can't help from smiling back, happy knowing that Kurt's found love and happiness. "I'm sure he's great Kurt." I say genuinely. Kurt was always a more feminine child, so it has come as no surprise to me that he's gay. He used to always make me play with his teacup set when we were little.

We navigate our way around the hoards of bitchy cliques and people ignoring everyone else around them in order to bulldoze their way to their own classes. Barely squeezing past a particularly large circle of girls who all seem to applying the same shade of raspberry lip-gloss, I dart into Room 3L before someone else blocks the doorway. Kurt is already approaching another guy with black hair slicked back with a considerable amount of hair gel. _Must be Blaine. _I think, following after my cousin.

Almost hiding behind Kurt, I listen into their conversation, hoping to learn something about Blaine or even just about how life at McKinley works. I don't get a chance to listen mutely for long, as Kurt begins to introduce me to Blaine. "Oh, I'm so rude. Blaine, this is my cousin Alyssa. Alyssa, this is my boyfriend Blaine." He says proudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Blaine." I say, extending a hand to him. "You're British? That's so cool!" he exclaims at my accent, shaking my hand firmly. I smile at his 'discovery'. "Yeah" I say.

**XXX**

School is a drag as usual. We cover topics that I've already learnt in England. Mainly I sit and try to look like I'm taking detailed notes of the information. It's in French when things start to go foul. I raise my hand to answer a question, and the mocking starts. "Oi, British," someone whispers behind me, "is it true that all you British sit around all day and drink tea with the queen?" I try to ignore the chorus of childish giggles that break out behind my back, and focus on translating the French on the whiteboard.

This mocking continues until the end of class. I stuff my notes roughly in my bag, knowing full well that they will be crumpled and ruined. In order to avoid further teasing behind my back, I amble briskly out of the classroom, and speed-walk my way through the hoards of people to my locker. My burning temper forces my fingers to fumble as I fiddle with my lock, forcing me to do it twice before it grudgingly opens.

Grabbing my French textbook and pairing it with now crumpled notes, I begin to stuff them into my small locker. As I attempt to organize my notes into some sort of a neat pile, I hear the scuffling of shoes across the hall from me. "Hey Ireland!" someone laughs. A large bang resonates through the corridor, causing me to peek out from behind my locker door. The jocks, all dressed in matching dark denim blue jeans with the red sports jackets marking them as the hockey team, crowd around a slightly smaller kid who they've pushed up against the lockers. His notes scatter the floor, and are being kicked around by a few of the jocks that aren't focusing on the kid who was being called 'Ireland'. _He's Irish? _I ponder in my head. I only to stare at the poor guy for a few more seconds before I pull back to Kurt and Blaine standing next to me.

"Hey," they greet me in unison. "Look, I know that you said that you weren't interested in joining the Glee club, but we would really like you to come and at least see what it's like. Please Aly? Just for one time?" Kurt begs me while Blaine looks at me with pleading eyes, like a puppy that wants a treat. I sigh dramatically, before smiling at the pair of them. "Yeah, fine, I'll go." I say happily, thinking that it might brighten up my day. Kurt claps his hands together ecstatically, before they both link arms with me and I barely manage to swing my locker closed before we set off.

Swinging through the door to a room simply labeled 'Choir Room' with my entourage, I walk swiftly over to one of the red chairs in the front row and sit down as fast as I can so as not to attract any attention. My plan is thrown astray as Kurt calls me to attention of the entire club. "Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Alyssa who's come to stay with me and my dad." Kurt says motioning to me. I feel hot blush creep through my ears and spread like paint on my cheeks.

Sinking a little bit lower in my chair, praying that they wont make me sing anything, I listen to Blaine as he continues on from Kurt. "Me and Kurt managed to persuade Alyssa to come in the hope that she would change her mind about not joining the Glee club. Kurt's only mentioned it about a thousand times how much you used to enjoy singing Aly, and I know that we'd love to have you become a member of Glee." He says, smiling at me. I try to smile back, but I'm sure it comes out as a grimace. "Still not sure on the whole 'join the Glee club' idea. I'm afraid you'll find Kurt to be exaggerating." I say, trying to become invisible as I feel the entire Glee club turn to gawk at me and my stupid, bloody British accent.

A blonde girl in a scarlet Cheerio outfit is the first to speak. "Omg, you're British? Have you met Harry Potter?" she says in such a genuine tone that I'm not sure if she's being sarcastic or she's actually asking that as a question. "Um, no, I haven't met him actually." I say. Just as I finish speaking a petite brunette bursts out as if she's been dying to speak the entire time. "That's beside the point. Mr. Schue, can we please move on to the actual matters of the Glee club? I actually have a little number that I've prepared, if you'll allow?" she says, already standing up like she's not expecting to be denied. The curly haired teacher doesn't even put up a fight. "Sure, Rachel the stage is yours." He says.

The brunette bounces down to the floor, nods briefly to the pianist, and begins to sing. I don't recognize the song, but it sounds beautiful all the same. She's halfway through the song, her voice escalading higher and higher, way beyond my range, when a slightly out of breath 'Ireland' burst through the door. The music cuts, and Rachel whips around viciously, looking keen to murder whoever interrupted her song. "Sorry," he mumbles in his strong Irish accent. "Yes, well-" Rachel begins to reprimand him for cutting her off when he speaks again, with a little more confidence though, "I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind me singing a song. I've been working on it for a while now, and it just really expresses my feelings."

Mr. Schuester nods, gesturing for him to take to the stage. Rachel protests but is quickly swung by the arm to sit next a tall guy who I presume is her boyfriend. The boy known as 'Ireland' nods to the pianist and band, giving the musicians a few sheets of music before setting his bag down on a chair and standing in front of us all. I shift in my seat, crossing my legs and gazing intently at him. His voice is deeper than I would have imagined, and he doesn't sound Irish at all when he sings.

_A cigarette that bears a lipsticks' traces_

_An airline ticket to romantic places_

_And still my heart has wings_

_These foolish things remind me of you_

_A tinkling piano in the next apartment_

_Those stumbling words that told you what my heart meant_

_A fairgrounds' painted swing_

_These foolish things remind me of you_

_I know that this was bound to be_

_These things have haunted me_

_For you, my dear, enchanted me_

_The winds of March that make my heart a dancer_

_A telephone that ring, but whose to answer?_

_Oh, how the ghost of you clings_

_These foolish things remind me of you_

_The smile of Garbo_

_And the scent of roses_

_The waiters' whistlin' as the last bar closes_

_The songs that Crosby sings_

_These foolish things remind me of you_

_Babe, these things remind me of you_

We all applaud, except Rachel who has a noticeably sour look on her face. He stumbles and sits down in a chair next his bag. I glance at him before my attention is once again drawn away to Mr. Schuster. He once again stands center stage, and he hasn't even begun to start his sentence before Kurt and Blaine's hands shoot up. They give each other a look while waiting to be called on. "Um, yes, Blaine you have something to say?" he says. "Well, in honor of this being Alyssa's trial run in the Glee club, me and Kurt want to perform a number to help convince her." He says, grabbing Kurt's hand as they both stand up. I feel the eyes of 'Ireland' glance at me from across the room as I make a weak protest. "No guys, it's really not-". Kurt cuts me off, "Nonsense, we insist Aly!" I sigh and rest my chin on my hand.

Kurt pops up to the pianist and after a few curt nods takes his place next to Blaine. We wait as the intro plays, and I instantly recognize the song. It's one of my favourites, and Kurt must of found out somehow.

_Hey, Jude don't make it bad, _

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart, _

_Then you can start to make it better. _

_Hey Jude don't be afraid,_

_You were made to go out and get her. _

_The minute you let her under your skin, _

_Then you'll begin to make it better. _

_And any time you feel the pain, _

_Hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. _

_For well you know that it's a fool,_

_Who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder. _

_Na,na,na, na,na, na,na,na,na _

_Hey, Jude don't let me down, _

_You have found her now go and get her. _

_Remember, to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better. _

_So let it out and let it in,_

_Hey Jude begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with. _

_And don't know that it's just you, _

_Hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulders. _

_Na,na,na, na na, na,na,na,na yeah._

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, _

_Take a sad song and make it better. _

_Remember to let her under your skin, _

_Then you begin to make it better, _

_Better, better, better, better, better, _

_A Na,na,na, na,na,na,na na,na,na,na _

_Hey, Jude. _

I feel my eyes glaze over happily as they finish singing. I can remember being a little girl, with my hairbrush in hand singing like I was on stage to that song. Bubbles of emotions wrap around me as I smile with glee at their rendition of in my opinion one of the greatest songs of all time. Kurt and Blaine both give me adoring looks as I smile and applaud with the rest of the Glee club. As the clapping dies down, a blonde kid in the row above nudges me. "You should sing something." He says as I turn around. "Um, thanks, but no thanks." I say as politely as possible, a clear poppy blush reddening on my pale cheeks.

The blonde girl who asked me about Harry Potter earlier questions me again. "Well, why not?" she asks innocently in her easy-going American accent. "Um, because I just don't want to. I'm not good at singing anyways." I say, attempting to weasel out of this. "Not true! I heard you singing last night! It was really good Aly!" Kurt exclaims. My mouth registers an 'o' in shock at this revelation. "I-I thought no one was listening." I say, "And anyways, I don't have anything prepared." I stare rather determinedly down at the floor, waiting for all the crushing attention to dispense elsewhere.

For the first time, I'm glad when Mr. Schuester interrupts. "Come on guys, let's not hassle her. Alyssa, if you feel like joining, just drop in and sing anything, no pressure Ok?" he says, before moving on to discuss some sort of important competition they are going to have in the future. Just before Glee club ends Mr. Schue, as everyone calls him, announces the theme for songs this week. It's Home-and-Away, what songs make you think of being home. _Ironic, considering the situation. _I think.

**XXX**

**A/N:**

What do you think? So far she's met Rory, and there is some interest there that I will develop in the next few chapters. Here are the Glee club members mentioned but not named: 'Blonde girl – asks about Harry Potter' – obviously Brittany, 'Tall guy who makes Rachel sit down' – Finn, 'Blonde guy who nudges her' – Sam. Hope that clears up any confusion, next chapter will be posted in a few days! CL


End file.
